


The Meaning of a Tshirt

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint's a little shit, Darcy and Clint are the Bestest of Bros, F/M, clothes sharing!AU, darcy and tony get 0/10 discretion points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: Clint has always been good at putting together puzzles. It's why SHIELD wanted him in the first place; he can look at a situation and put together a story from the details available. When the situation is Darcy wearing Tony's shirt, he thinks that maybe this is a puzzle where he doesn't want to see the full picture.





	

When Clint woke up that morning, he expected to get coffee, grab the paper, and go hide in an air vent with a flashlight until either the world went to hell or he got bored. What he did not expect was to go into the kitchen and find Darcy standing there, wearing only a Black Sabbath t-shirt that barely covered everything important. She was rummaging around in the fridge and she spun around at the sound of Clint’s yawn. They made eye contact and stared for a moment. Darcy appeared to be breathing shallowly, like a rabbit when faced with a predator. Clint blinked once, then continued on to the coffee pot and grabbed the biggest mug, the one they only used when Thor was in town. He filled the mug and ignored Darcy as she scampered back in the direction of her room. Clint took a sip of coffee and put the whole thing out of his head. Darcy was like his sister and it was too fucking early to really contemplate how much thigh he just saw.

 

It was two weeks later when Clint actually figured it out. He was crawling through the air vents when he heard an irate Tony below him,

“What happened to my shirt?”

“Which shirt?” asked Darcy. Darcy was the assistant for all of the scientists, so hearing her in Tony’s lab wasn’t unusual.

“My Black Sabbath t-shirt.”

That jogged a memory and Clint almost fell out of the ceiling. He looked through the slats and saw Darcy shrug,

“I dunno.”

“Which is funny, because the last person who borrowed it was you, when you _insisted_ in the middle of sex that you needed a cheesestick.”

“Hey, protein is important for strenuous activities.” said Darcy. Clint saw Tony wrap his arms around the younger woman’s waist and pull her close until they were up against each other. Tony kissed her and as Darcy’s hands started to roam, Clint wormed his way away from that air vent as fast as he could. This was too good of gossip for him to mess up by trying to forget his teammate and friend making out.

 

A month later, when Darcy came into the kitchen to make lunch, Clint saw the perfect opportunity. As Darcy pulled lettuce and mayo out of the fridge, Clint hoisted himself onto the counter beside her,

“So did Tony ever find his Black Sabbath t-shirt?”


End file.
